


gamer mouthwash

by 7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi/pseuds/7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi
Summary: to be continued





	gamer mouthwash

Hyuk was sitting alone, ramming his rod to some lincon park amvs but before he could climax, some pre got in his mouth, and in a horny rage  
I am gonna fucking end it right here, he opened his mouth, catching all of his nut perfectly. Swallowing it so it could be recycled for later use. He leaned over to grab a sip of a refreshing baja blast, not knowing he was still nutting. All of it landed in his eye. It absorbed, his eye started tingling. Could this be the legendary semen sense? He pondered, getting ready for round to his eye started rattling in the meaty prison that is his head.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued


End file.
